Damn! A Deidara Lemon
by Crashing Down Lovely
Summary: I hope you guys love this lemon as much as I do and WARNING! WARNING! very smutty scene okay description time: one is running for freedom, the other following orders, and when they meet... lets just say a plan is devised what will happen next?


~Your POV~

You were running through the trees at full speed. All you could think was 'Fuck this is pointless I mean I'm running away from a giant flying bird! Like that will work!'

"Stop running! Your not gonna get away!"

How the fuck did you get into this situation? Let's just say you got too close to someone with piercings all over his face.... little bit of advise? NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!

"This is just wasting time Jade I have to get you to Leader-sama soon or I'll get docked on my pay!"

"Is that all... huff... there... huff... is for you? Fucking MONEY?!"

"Listen I'.KAKUZU. Now just get on the bird!"

"No!"

~An Hour Later~

"You can sure run Jade but I think this cat and mouse game is over!" and then he came down and scooped you up into his arms. "Now I get why Pein is so into you Jade you sure are hot!"

"Fucking bastard let me down!"

"No can do!" and then you both flew off into the sunset.

~2 hours later~

"If you promise not to run away I won't tie you up!" He had landed for the night, and this could of been your chance to escape but there was something about him... What the fuck were you thinking time to get to business!

"Okay..." That wasn't exactly a yes!

"Good" He set up the sleeping bags and fixed the fire. He went to his bag and took out some food. Then he handed you some. "Here... you can have some. I am supposed to take good care of you after all..."

"Thanks?" You took the food and looked at him, finally realizing just how beautiful he was. His wonderful blonde hair flowed down his back, it looked so soft you wanted to touch it. His eye was such a beautiful color.... so sparkly...

"You know it's not polite to stare... but it works on you..." You blushed and thought 'wait why am I blushing?'

"W-what?! A-aren't you supposed to take me to be your leaders sex slave or something?"

"No he told me to take you there so he could through you onto one of the guys there so you could make with the babies and what not.... um did I say something wrong?"

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE? I'M GONNA HAVE TO HAVE SEX ANYWAY!"

"Well I think he plans on having you choose..."

"That doesn't really help my situation..."

"Actually it does, see he could of thrown you to itachi and you could of been raped by the sharigan thing he has or someone like that.... but if you choose me you won't be in trouble..."

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?!"

"I'm serious the others aren't exactly a chip off the ol' block, they are dangerous...."

"And your not?"

"Not as bad... I won't just use you and throw you out!" This actually made you think, was he telling you the truth? or just lying so he could get it on with you?

"What if I said I'm already pregnant?" His face went into shock.

"What?!"

"What would happen if I told your leader that?"

"It would depend who the father was..."

"I see..." He gulped and looked at you.

"S-so are you?" You snickered.

"No," you tried to stay calm. "Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Well they are planning to get me pregnant right? What if I went there and you had already gotten me pregnant?"

"It would take a few days for you to know wouldn't it?"

"Can't we wait a few days?"

"It would be safer if you waited until we got there..."

"Would it? What if your leader changed his mind and set me up with Itachi? Then what would happen?"

".... I wouldn't let him" He looked so serious it shocked you to the core.

"Why not?"

"Your different from other girls... so you'll choose me?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh... I'd choose you if it was the other way around... just so you know."

"That's really kind of you!"

"Your welcome... and it's true..."

~Later that night~

Deidara was finally asleep. You were going to run away, but having second thoughts. 'He was really nice to me, even though he didn't have to be... should I just stay with him?' You were so confused. You started to walk away so you could think. You found this wonderful waterfall where the moonlight would shine on the pool next to it.

"This place is so beautiful I'll just sit here and think for a while..." and you thought about Deidara and if you should just stay with him. After a few hours you made up your mind. You would stay with Deidara. Pein wanted you and if you ran away he would just come looking for you and you would be punished horribly so the best chose was to go with Deidara and to choose him. You walked back to camp and Deidara was gone!

~Deidara's POV~

I trusted her! Then she just has to go and do this! How could she leave me like this? Oh yeah I kidnapped her... well I was so nice to her! I could of tied her up but I didn't! She is so disrespectful! Just _what_ was running through her mind?!

"Jade if you don't come running through the bushes right now I'm telling Leader-sama that you ran away!" Then I heard something... it was a female voice coming from the direction of camp. Don't tell me she came back! I ran as fast as I could back to camp to find her there waiting for me. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME JADE!"

~Your POV~

"I didn't run away! I just went for a walk I needed to think! I couldn't exactly do that with you hanging over my shoulder, and I was planning to come back before you woke up, but you just had to wake up early!"

"WOKE UP EARLY? WOKE UP EARLY?!"

"Yes you woke up early."

"I'll tell you what I thought Jade, I thought that I wasn't good enough for you that you were running away because you never actually wanted me I thought you were teasing me last night when you told me to.... you know what if you choose me I'll tell Leader-sama that I would rather die than impregnate you!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!"

"Why not?" He looked serious. "I don't see any reason that I shouldn't!"

"I'll tell you why..."

"Okay then! Do tell!"

"I.... I LOVE YOU!"

"W-what?! H-how? We just met yesterday!"

"It doesn't matter how long I've known you all I know is that I love you more than I've loved anyone in my life... I'm a bit confused about how fast this came about too, but I'm telling the truth!"

"Jade I... I think I love you too..."

"Then why would you rather die than be the father of my child?"

-Warning Lemon Starts if you don't like lemons skip to Lemon Ends please-

"I was just angry Jade.... oh Jade...." Deidara walked up to you but you didn't move. You were too curious for your own good and you did love the man. When he reached out to you, you followed his lead, daring to go into his arms to become one with him. The love of your life had said he loved you it was the best moment in your life. You knew that after today you would be damned to hell but you didn't care you needed him and by the way he smiled because you excepted him, he needed you too. "Jade"

"Yes Deidara?"

"I love you so much!"

"And I love you!" He groaned and took your mouth with his own. His arms slowly went from holding your arms to being rapped around your waist, pulling you closer to his body. His mouth went from on your mouth to the corner of your mouth, slowly trailing kisses to your ear. When he reached his destination he started to nibble, making you moan. He snickered and trailed little bites and kisses down your neck until he found your soft spot. When you let out a moan for the second time he started to nibble, scratch and bite at that one spot making you go ecstatic. You had never felt like this in your entire life.

"Deidara!" he snickered and start biting even more making a mark on your neck that you would have to hide later.

"Yes my love?"

"Oh Deidara, please... please!"

"Yes! Anything you want my love, whatever you want!"

"...you... I want you!"

"You already have that Jade and you always will!" He pulled you toward the forest, and through the trees. He spun you around and pushed you against a tree, luckily the tree had moss on it so it was soft. Deidara took his hands and slowly explored your body, finding every inch of you, memorizing and molding your body. He reached for the bottom of your shirt slowly lifted it up, you gasped when his bare hand touched your skin sending shivers up your spine, you where in heaven.

"Deidara... more..."

"Of course Jade!" Then things got really hot, he pulled your shirt completely off and started to fondle your breasts. You moaned and shivered and pushed up against him. "Yes Jade.... touch me...." and you did you started with his shoulders and went down, he was perfectly sculpted like a famous sculpture, then your hands went back up going for his cloak that thing just had to go. You took of his fishing net shirt and pushed up against him, which made him groan. He showed you just how much he liked that by pressing up against you making you feel his hardness pressed against your virtue. The pants were your next target, but he wouldn't let you. He wanted to go slow, and so... you let him, holding in all your sudden wants and needs to fulfill his.

"Deidara!" He reached for your bra, taking it off in one swift movement. Then held each in one had and putting his mouth onto yours again. You moaned in ecstasy, he took his chance and put his tounge into your mouth roaming every part of you, tasting you, feeling you it almost put you off of the edge. Then something weird happened he licked both your boobs at the same time. It felt so good but what was happening?

"Sorry I forgot to tell you... I have mouths on.... my hands... are you okay with that?"

"D-don't stop... _please_!" And he didn't, he kept licking you, holding you, wanting you.... loving you. It was almost too much. The only thing you could think when he reached for your pants was 'finally'. He undid your pants and let them fall to the forest floor. After that he reached for your underwear having his hands lick you every now and again. That's when you screamed, he had put his finger into your hidden flower. His finger kept moving in and out but never really leaving you. Your arms where all over him at once the urgency in your movements enough to tell him you couldn't last any longer. You pulled down his pants reveling his boxers and extremely hard member, only making you want him more, you weren't even thinking about how much this would hurt. He had pulled off your underwear and was reaching for his boxers to help you, it seemed he couldn't last any longer either.

"Jade! oh Jade!" then he started to enter you, filling you completely… but it was too much. You had never done this before and in the heat of the moment had forgotten completely and uterly all about how it would hurt. "Are you okay? I'm not hurting you am I?"

"J-Just a little but it's okay d-don't stop!"

"No Jade I don't want to hurt you!" You noticed he was starting to pull away and you wouldn't allow that.

"NO!!! Don't!" You rapped your legs around his waist and held on to him pulling him closer.

"Ugh!" Then he pushed into you, all his control shattered and he went wild. You felt so much pain but you held in your cry while he pushed in and out of you. The pain started to subside and you felt pleasure fill you. Following your instincts and Deidara's lead you bucked along with him reaching for some unknown goal. You were climbing higher and higher to some point you couldn't name some feeling you couldn't feel and then it happened. Deidara started pushing and pulling faster and faster until he made one final thrust making the both of you plummet into the unknown. While the both of you screamed out each others names, he exploded into you and you burst into flames that threatened to engulf you. The huffing and puffing of the both of you combined was all you could hear and nothing else mattered you didn't care about anything else because this moment was all that really did matter...

"D-damn..." was all you could say while Deidara held you close the both of you laying on the ground

"I know..." and then he kisses you with all the love in the world. It was the best thing you had ever experienced.

-Lemon End-

~2 days later Deidara's POV~

"If she picks me she sure won't regret it that's for sure! I can give her the time of her life!" Kisame was getting on my nerves he had no right to talk about Jade that way.

"Let's just hope she is beautiful! That's all I'm saying!" Itachi didn't know how beautiful she could be not like I did!

"Well I think she'll pick me but that wouldn't be very good for my religion... unless jashin understands..." She would never pick you Hidan just get over yourself for once.

"When I get ahold of her she is going to beg and plead for me to t--" That's it!

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE KISAME!!!"

"What's wrong with you... Oh I get it you want her for yourself! I guess she is really beautiful after all isn't she Deidara?" Deidara stayed silent. "Come on I know you were the one to pick her up don't try to get out of this, tell us."

"I don't think you should get your hopes up she won't pick any of you!"

"You think your better than us Deidara?"

"No... it's just that--" I never got to finish my sentence because I was interrupted by Jade coming in. She was in the sexist outfit I had ever seen and it made me angry that Leader-sama was putting her on display like this! It was even worst when I saw the looks on everyone else's faces.

"Hello everyone... Deidara what are you doing in here?" It was Leader-sama...

"What do you mean Leader-sama? You asked everyone to be here!"

"I told you Deidara your not part of the picking!"

"YOU NEVER SAID THAT!!!"

"Deidara don't try my patience! Now leave the room..."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER!"

"What do you mean Deidara?"

"We... we love each other..." Everyone's faces were in shock even Itachi's.

"Well too bad you shouldn't of fallen in love!"

"WHAT?! NO I'M GOING TO BE A PART OF THIS LEADER-SAMA!!!"

"Deidara I am warning you right now... fine you can stay but she can't pick you!" I was angry and torn up inside I tried to look at Jade but had to look away because she was crying.

"P-please Leader-sama... c-can I have a few weeks to choose?"

"Very well you have 3 months... use them well!" The only thing I could think was 'damn'...

The End

AN: I hope you all liked it and if you want to know what happens next message me okay? If I get enough messages then I will make this a story! I hope you enjoyed!!! BYEZ!!!


End file.
